I Do Not Love Thee
by the classicist
Summary: Short series of drabbles, based on the poem by Caroline Norton. Marian's thoughts on Guy...
1. I

**A/N:** A little explanation – I read this poem by Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Norton a few days ago and thought how beautiful it was and how well it would fit for a Guy/Marian fic. The idea is that the female speaker is in denial about the love she feels for the man she addresses. Hope you enjoy it, all credit to the Robin Hood writer and Tiger Aspect, and Happy New Year to everyone. Please read and review.

* * *

**I.**

_I do not love thee! – no! I do not love thee!_

_And yet when thou art absent I am sad;_

_And envy even the bright blue sky above thee,_

_Whose quiet stars may see thee and be glad._

"Will Sir Guy not be dining with us tonight, my lord Sheriff?" Marian asks as the serving girl lays down the plates before. The Sheriff smirks. "_Sir Guy_ has ridden to Locksley for the evening and will not be back for a few days. My, my – missing him already?"

Marian ignores the Sheriff's taunt and turns to her food. Guy's absence means a reprieve from his constant attempts to woo her. She should be glad. So why does she feel like crying?


	2. II

**II.**

_I do not love thee! – yet, I know not why,_

_Whate'er thou dost seems still well done, to me:_

_And often in my solitude I sigh_

_That those I do love are not more like thee!_

Marian watches from her bedroom window as Guy strings his bow. She doesn't know how or why, but somehow watching the master-at-arms practice weaponry with his men has become a fixed part of her daily routine. With grudging admiration, she watches as he fires and hits the very centre of the target. But as his men gather to congratulate him, Guy looks up to where she stands, half-hidden by her shutters, and inclines his head in a silent salute. Marian flushes and turns away, treacherously admitting that _Robin_ could never turn away from any form of glory for her...


	3. III

**III.**

_I do not love thee! – yet, when thou art gone,_

_I hate the sound (though those who speak be dear)_

_Which breaks the lingering echo of the tone_

_Thy voice of music leaves upon my ear._

"Goodnight, Marian." Guy's deep tenor resounds around her room as he kisses her cheek gently and departs. Marian unconsciously rubs her fingertips over the spot where his lips grazed her skin, replaying his voice in her mind. Warm hands on her waist distract her unpleasantly, and she turns to find Robin standing there. "Why are you here?" she asks, somewhat irritably. Robin doesn't notice her tone, but merely kisses her too – on the lips, unlike Guy. "I came to wish you goodnight," he murmurs laughingly.


	4. IV

**IV.**

_I do not love thee! – yet thy speaking eyes,_

_With their deep, bright, and most expressive blue,_

_Between me and the midnight heaven arise,_

_Oftener than any eyes I ever knew._

Marian has conceived a new and irritating habit. As she lies in bed each night, just before sleep claims her, his eyes float before her. The multitude of emotions they express entrance her, and the lady flatters herself that she knows Guy well enough for her imagination to have formed a true likeness of them. Anger, indifference, boredom, desire... And recently, there have been softer emotions too – pity, compassion, perhaps even love. Marian huffs in annoyance and turns over. The vision is gone.


	5. V

**V.**

_I know I do not love thee! yet, alas!_

_Others will scarcely trust my candid heart;_

_And oft I catch them smiling as they pass,_

_Because they see me gazing where thou art._

Opening the window to let in some cooling air, Marian cannot help catching sight of Guy, sprawled on a bench down below. His coat lies open over his black shirt, falling down almost to the soles of his black boots. His sword lies across his knees as he polishes it, his hands gliding almost lovingly down its silver length. She cannot tear her eyes away. That is, until the serving maid cleaning her room glances past her, a sly smile on her lips. "For all his black deeds, he's still handsome..." she murmurs. Marian turns away immediately. "Perhaps in the eyes of some," she allows coolly. _She_ isn't one such person...


End file.
